Befriending The Snow Queen
by Pricat
Summary: Elsa is feeling lonely after she and Anna move from Arendelle to Ametica but makes friend's in two young women who understand her
1. Chapter 1

Elsa was anxious as she was up as her sister had enrolled her in art class to help her socialise more much to the Snow Queen's anxiety since she still had her powers but dressing in an ice blue shirt with shorts despite it being cold out, knowing the co,d didn't bother her hugging her stuffed snowman.

"I don't know if I can do this as I might freeze people or frighten them." she said to it.

'Elsa you up?" she heard Anna ask.

"Yes I am." she said softly as snow fell gently.

"You're anxious huh?" Anna said as she nodded.

"Yex as you know it's hard for me to make friends!" she said.

Anna understood but was in high school since she was younger than her sister knowing she missed Arendelle their home but visited a lot but the world was a hube place and had to explore.

"You'll be fine Elsie!" she said as Elsa sighed.

"I guess but you don't understand." she said.

They were eating pancakes with chocolate syrup as both sisters loved chocolate but were leaving as Anna bad school and Elsa had places to be.

"Aww man, I forgot to study!

Elsie was in Arendelle and didn't come home until late!

Mr Chapman is gonna be furious!" Anna grumbled.

She had her hair down instead of her braids or ponytail but she felt like she had to conceal who she really was and that she was a real princess as kids in this city didn't understand and hoped Elsa was okay, sighing.

"Ms Bell am I interrupting?" the teacher asked.

"No sir." Anna said.

"Wow so you're from Norway?

That's where Arendelle is!" Elsa heard the brunette haired girl say.

Elsa was curious about her and her friend seeing the brunette making a castle which reminded the Snow Queen of her castle sighing as snow flakes fell making the teacher stunned as Elsa smiled.

"Yes but you guys are the only ones who knew.

Nobody in this city gets me or my quirks." she told them.

When they weren't looking, Elsa used her powers to make pictures in the window unaware the others were watching.

"You have powers, that's so cool!" the brunette said.

"R-Really?" Elsa asked.

"Yes this is awesome!

I'm Casey and that's Heather.

You're awesome Elsa!" they said as she smiled.

She was shy about revealing her powers but Anna had hoped she would make friend's in this world but she couldn't wait to tell her sister and Anna was still in school and were sighing.

She was going to her and Anna's house after class but was deciding to go to Arendelle opening the portal and going through as her clothes changed into her beautiful ice dress.

Laughter emitted from her as she was going to have fun. 


	2. Having Fun In Arendelle

Elsa was back home after art class and was stunned that two girls thought she was cool which made her smile hoping Anna was having a good day at school going home but was going to Arendelle since she could open a portal to there going through, appearing in her ice blue dress.

"Elsie you're back!

Where were you?" she heard a familiar voice say.

She saw Olaf with Sven as his snow flurry protected him from the heat making Elsa smile as he warm hugged her making her laugh.

"Where's Anna?" he asked.

" She's in school Olaf remember?" she said.

They saw Marshmallow wearing her crown making her giggle as it was cute but she was playing with them and using her powers.

"Can I go see where you and Anna live?" he asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Olaf.

People might freak unlike here.

But Anna and I visit remember?" she said.

"Ohhhh yeah!" he said giggling.

Elsa couldn't help but smile since Olaf was a creation of her and Anna's from when they were kids so it was why he was so innocent.

They then saw Elsa Conk out making him worry.

"She must be tired guys." Kristoff told him.

He was helping bring Elsa to the castle as the servants were helping but he knew Anna would be here soon as Olaf watched Elsa sleep.

"You mean Elsa conked out, and in the castle?" Anna asked.

"Yes but it's good you're Here but she was pretty happy about something." Kristoff said hearing footsteps.

They saw Elsa up rubbing sleep from her bright blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah but made some friends who like me for me." she said.

"I knew you could do it!" Anna said as Elsa nodded.

Elsa blushed as she had surprised herself too by making friend's since she was scared to make friend's here in Arendelle as Olaf was happy she was okay.

"He wants to go with us, Anna.

I explained why it was a bad idea, but we can visit right?" Elsa told her.

"Yes Elsa is right, as people in the new world we live in might not understand." Anna told him as they were playing.

Kristoff wanted to be with Anna but knew he couldn't fit in there but knew that Anna visited seeing Sven running around with Olaf which Elsa found cute.

She hoped that maybe she could bring Casey and Heather here as they liked her for her. 


	3. Having Friends Over

Befriending ThevSnow Queen

Later that evening, Anna and Elsa were back at their home in New York but were eating pizza as Elsa was drinking ice tea and hoping to see her new friend's later wearing a blue sweater and jeans but barefoot.

"I see you had fun in Arendelle while I was at school huh?" Anna said.

"Yes but I hope my new friend's Woukd like to come to Arendelle." Elsa said as she was keeping her emotions in check because she didn't want to freeze the city.

"You will and they will like being there." she told her.

Elsa nodded as she was tired but going to her roo. And lying down hugging her plush snowman.

Anna sighed as she was doing homework knowing she got good grades but were seeing her sister was calm but saw a portal open as Kristoff was there making her surprised.

"I missed you Anna!

Don't worry, Elsa won't find out." he told her.

"Wait, what about Sven?" Anna asked.

"He's with Olaf but he misses Elsa." he told her.

"I see." Anna said.

She was unaware that Elsa had been awoken but was stunned that Kristoff was here.

"He came to visit." Anna told her.

"I see." Elsa said.

She was going back upstairs but was getting ideas as Heather had given Elsa her cellphone number giving the Snow Queen an idea as Anna having Kristoff over was okay, she could bring her new friend's to Arendelle.

She was texting both Casey and Heather telling them she had something to show them tomorrow lying down after texting them.

The next day, Casey and Heather wondered what was going on but but in awe seeing where they were.

"Holy Elsa, we're in Arendelle!" Casey said as Heather agreed.

Elsa chuckled at their surprise but using her powers as they were giggling and building showgirls giving Elsa happiness as she liked having friend's over since she never had friend's over after the kingdom found out about her powers.

"You have to keep what you saw a secret, as people in your world wouldn't underdtand." Elsa told them.

"Sure." Casey said. 


	4. Let It Go

Befriending The Snow Queen

The next morning Casey woke up from sweet dreaming about being in Arendelle and having magic like Elsa as she was getting up but getting ready for art class unaware she had magic.

"I hope Elsa is okay." she wondered as her eyes glowed.

She was eating breakfast and hoped they could have fun in Arendelle with Elsa but were going to art class.

She saw Elsa hug her as she giggled as ice sneezed out of Casey's nose freezing the window making Elsa smile.

"I felt like this when I woke up." she told her.

"I think you have magic, because you were in Arendelle but we need to see the trolls later." she whispered as Heather was curious.

"Does Heather have magic too?" Casey asked.

"We need to see." Elsa told her as they were having fun.

Later that day, the three of them were in Arendelle but Vasey was wearing her fluffy leopard jacket as Elsa was curious realising they didn't have those kind of animals in this kingdom.

They were going to the trolls but Grandpabbi was in awe seeing both humans.

"Yes they indeed have magic beginning to grow Queen Elsa." he told her as Casey was excited.

Elsa smiled to have friend's that had magic like her seeing snow blast out of Casey's hands like her.

She giggled as they were having fun.

Heather was having fun too, but were deciding to hide this from others as Casey agreed.

"I know you can keep it in check." she said.

Casey hoped so as Elsa saw her hands were blue making her worry.

"It's okay Elsa." she said.

"What if-?" she asked worried.

"I'm not gonna freeze solid, I have magic." she assured her.

The Snow Queen hoped so as she cared about her friend but saw Heather hug her.

They were leaving but Casey was feeling better but her magic was getting strong to the point where she couldn't control it as it unleashed a snowstorm.

Elsa was stunned as it was Casey making Anna underdtand knowing her sister could thaw the storm like before as she nodded going outside as the storm raged on.

"I know that people may find out about my magic but I have to try." she said seeing a blue skinned Casey with White hair but glowing snowflakes over her.

Elsa thawed it using love, but hugged Casey as she was warming up but shivering as they were going to her and Anna's house, but Anna understood after Elsa explained.

"Here this should help." she said giving her cocoa.

"Thanks, but sorry." Casey said.

"It wasn't your fault but we can help." Elsa said seeing Casey herself again.

They just hoped it was okay. 


	5. Fever

Befriending The Snow Queen

"Elsa you okay?" Anna asked later after she came back from school unaware of what had happened in Arendelle and this world, as Elsa was drinking coffee.

"Casey and Heather my friend's have magic now, Anna.

I worry about them and myself." she told her as Anna understood but could help her sister out.

"Well I know you can help them, and I can help you remember?" Anna told her.

"I know but I worry about my powers as I still remember the eternal winter." Elsa told her.

"I know but it's okay now." Anna told her as Elsa smiled knowing that was true.

They were goofing around but Anna wanted her sister to use her magic despite her being afraid but she was getting better at them but saw snow fall in the living room, making her happy and Elsa blush.

"Sorry about that, sis." Elsa said.

"It's fine as you're getting used to your powers." Anna told her.

Elsa nodded as she was thawing the room making Anna chuckle as she was getting good at it but was shivering as it was cold as Elsa knew what to do.

"Would you lije a warm hug?" she asked.

"Somebody's been talking to Olaf, huh?" Anna said as the Snow Queen nodded but was wrapping her arms around her sister in a hug.

Anna sneezed which made Elsa worry as they had been living in the modern world but she knew Anna needed to rest but saw her going upstairs, but Elsa had anxiety that Anna might get worse, but that wasn't true.

"It's probably just a cold, plus maybe Casey and Heather can help." she told herself going upstairs.

She was getting ready for bed but peeked into Anna's room seeing her sister in bed but not doing so hot and she would take care of Anna.

The next morning, Elsa was making coffee to warm Anna up as she had been tending to her younger sister since the early morning deciding to stay home as Anna needed her, plus her friend's would understand.

She saw Anna miserable and dosed up with the cold, making Elsa worry like when she had froze her heart, as Anna took the mug from her.

"Thanks Elsa.

Don't worry about me okay?" Anna said coughing.

"I have to, I'm your older sister." Elsa said using her powers to make an ice pack to bring Anna's fever down.

"I know but I can handle myself." Anna said.

Elsa sighed as she was talking to Casey on the phone.

Casey was telling her how to help Anna's cold making her happy as Anna was curious but getting sleepy meaning she wouldn't go anywhere but was leaving her to rest.

Elsa was going to the drug store to get medicine to heal Anna but paid for it but hoped it would work, as she left but needed a coffee going to Costa as she frequented it a lot, when Anna was at school.

Her thoughts were turning to the repairing bond she and Anna had as kids when she could use her powers without fear but after that accident, fear had entered and she had been distant but it was to protect Anna.

After the eternal winter and Hans had left, Elsa had explained to Anna why she had been distant when they were growing up, but Anna had hugged her after that.

She was sighing drinking an iced coffee but sighed, hoping Anna was okay and would get better as Casey had said the cold would run it's course as she sighed going home but saw Anna awake which relieved her.

"Elsa?" Anna asked softly coughing.

"It's okay, I got medicine to help you." Elsa told her.

Anna nodded as she trusted her sister. 


End file.
